4 Times Steve Tried to Drive
by Illogical1
Summary: As far as Steve was concerned, he could probably go his entire life without driving a car. Right?


**Hey guys! Long time, no see! I haven't had much time or inspiration to write recently. I came upon this prompt and thought I'd give it a go. I'm not super proud of this and I am fully aware that it's not my best. With that in mind, please don't roast me in the comments. If anyone has any prompts for me, I'd love to hear them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

4 Times Steve Tried to Drive

In Brooklyn, it was no secret that Steve Rogers didn't know how to drive a car. First of all, his ma was too poor to afford one when he was growing up. Second, there was no need; everything was within walking distance or Steve could take the subway. Steve wasn't even that unique in this regard anyway. There were plenty of people without access to a vehicle in Brooklyn. As far as Steve was concerned, he could probably go his entire life without driving a car.

1) 1944

Steve had gotten fairly good at handling a motorcycle. He'd learned how to ride one on a movie set, and motorcycles handled pretty much the same in real life. It helped that Howard had customized one for him. Steve's motorized baby was fast, agile, and built for rough terrains and quick turns. Riding it was a walk in the park.

The downside was, when you have a team of seven, a motorcycle just wasn't going to cut it.

"Are you certain you know what you're doing?" Peggy asked for the umpteenth time as Steve strode for the driver's seat of the truck. The plan was to take down a Hydra lab and bring back as many toys as they could liberate from Zola. Steve decided he would drive because, if they got shot at, he had the highest chance of not dying. Everyone else would ride concealed in the back.

"Of course, I know what I'm doing! It'll be fine, Peggs." _Its just a motorcycle, but bigger and with four wheels._

Five hours and one totaled truck later, Steve learned that he did not, in fact, know what he was doing.

They told Colonel Phillips that a grenade destroyed the truck.

2) 2012

The twenty-first century loved it's documentation and identification of everyone and everything. Steve had to sign more papers, legal documents, and statements than he'd had to before getting the serum. Coming back from the dead was almost more trouble than it was worth.

Another problem was, before Steve could sign anything, he'd had to have identification proving he was himself.

Coulson (who was also back from the dead) took great pleasure in presenting Steve with his brand-new driver's license. "Sorry it took so long, Cap. It was hard to get without you being present to do a driving test. But in the end, they realized how ridiculous they were being."

"…Driving test?" Steve questioned as he hesitantly took the offered license. They used the photo taken of him for his S.S.R. file.

"Oh yeah. Now-a-days people have to take tests before they are allowed to drive. But don't worry, I assured them you could. You're Captain America for crying out loud!"

"Thanks?"

"Oh, it's no problem, by the way…" Steve tuned out as Coulson launched into some story or another, too focused on his newest form of ID.

Three days later, Steve was banned from test driving cars for life at the Ford dealership in Manhattan. It was just as well. He could still drive his motorcycle.

3) 2015

After the Incident in D.C. where Hydra had been exposed and after chasing Bucky half-way across the globe, Steve decided the safest option left to him was to settle back in Avengers' Tower and regroup. Tony assured Steve that he didn't mind and Steve had the sneaking suspicion that Tony was lonely.

With that in mind, Steve made a point of stopping by the workshop to check in with Tony almost daily and invite him to do things. After extending one such invitation to lunch, Tony accepted and led Steve down to the underground parking lot.

There, Tony had an array of cars. Most of them were sports cars that Steve know cost more than a house. A few of them, however, were discrete, simple, and unassuming. Tony, of course, made his way to a red and black Ferrari.

"You know," Tony began as he slid into the driver's seat, "if you need to borrow a car, feel free. You can drive a car, right? I know old people are terrible drivers."

"Uh, yeah," Steve answered, sweating. "Thanks." _Its just a motorcycle with a roof and doors. I can do that. It won't be like the truck. No one will be shooting at me this time._

Three days and a totaled Corolla later had Steve hanging his head in shame as he surveyed the damage while on the phone with Pepper.

"It's alright, Steve. Tony won't even notice it's missing." She tried to console.

Steve still made a point of buying Tony an apology bottle of his favorite whiskey.

4) 2018

After a year and a half on the run and two years of rehabilitation, therapy, and rest, Bucky was beginning to venture out of the Tower more and more. He was actually pretty excited because today, the team was going on "a proper road trip" to Disney World as Sam had put it. Apparently, road trips were A Thing in the future and it was imperative they take one together.

Tony had moaned and groaned about just taking one of his jets, but everyone else had shot him down. Instead, they bought a twelve-seater van and enough snacks to feed a small village.

Bucky happily made his way down to the garage with his bags. He blissfully loaded his things into the hatch and made his way to the back-passenger door before stopping in horror.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Bucky gaped.

"Uh, driving?" Steve blinked from behind the wheel. To Bucky's sheer terror, he was reading the van's manual.

Bucky whirled around to face Clint and Natasha. "Who let him drive?"

"He always drives?" Clint scrunched his nose. "At least, I thought he did?"

"And you're all still alive?" Bucky made his way to the driver's door. "Get out. I'm not letting you kill us on our way to the happiest place on Earth."

Steve had no choice but to surrender. He took the manual to the back seat with him.

* * *

**And that's all, folks! Thank you for making it this far! I wish you all a safe and happy 2020 and I hope to see you in a new fic soon.**


End file.
